As One
by Veirlee
Summary: Sakura might be in over her head when she awakens a sword that turns into a man. As a Summoner she must learn to harness the power of The Swords to defeat Yōkai. Magical Girl inspired AU MultiSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1|Sai

Sakura felt herself relax as she put her hands to the clay, guiding it into the shape of a tea cup. The hum of the spinning wheel filled the small studio as a white noise, a constant companion to her silence. Today she had to make a tea set. The client left a lot of details to Sakura but requested it to look like the sea. As her hands continued to make the first cup, her mind wandered, filled with color palettes. An emerald sea perhaps or the sea during the storm, she thought to herself.

Time slipped by quickly and soon Sakura found it dark when she was done. Four teacups finished to her left. Placing the finished teapot next to them, she went to wash her hands when her phone chimed.

From: Papa

Can you go into the storage room and take a picture of grandpa's vase? The red one.

Texting back a quick answer, she made her way into storage room. Sakura sighed when she looked around, noticing a suit of armor against the wall that kept a pile of books from tipping over. She had forgotten that her grandfather was hoarder. Carefully she made her way further into the room, glancing down every now and then to make sure there was space for her to step. "I'll clean this room up when I get a chance." she mumbled to herself as she weaved between boxes. Her phone rang and Sakura moved it to her ear as she answered. "I haven't found it yet. The room is piled high and impossible to search through."

"You know he was a collector, sweetie." Her father reminded her. "Some of those items belonged to your great grandfather."

"Was it the armor?" She glanced back at the suit before resuming her search. "Found it. Next to some sword." The rosette picked up a red vase with one hand then turned it over, looking at the bottom for her grandfather's signature. "Is it real?"

"The vase?"

"The sword."

"Probably. Your mother keeps telling me we should donate some of his stuff to a museum. We can sort through all that when we get back."

"If we remember to do that. You still have.."

"Fourteen months." Her mother's voice came through, a bit softly.

"Hi Mama" Sakura greeted. "What time is it over there?"

"Eight in the morning."

Sakura glanced down at the time on her phone and groaned. "It's ten at night. I should get to bed. I'll send the picture after I hang up."

Wishing her parents a goodnight, Sakura promised to call them soon before hanging up. Placing the vase down she took a photo and sent it to her father. Glancing curiously back at the sword, she put her phone down. "Real huh?" She picked it up to look at it closely. The sheath was a dark gray that matched the handle which had red accents. "You'd think he would have went for something more fancy." She murmured to herself as she looked at the hand guard, designed to resemble a lion curling around the handle. Carefully she unsheathed the sword to admire it, gently running her hand along the blade. A sudden chime sounded loudly and she jerked her hand back. Blood quickly welled up from a small cut on her thumb. "Damn." She cursed, sucking on her wound to stop it as she placed the sword down. "Really dad?" She groaned after reaching for her phone and reading her dad's text.

"You shouldn't do that."

Sakura head bolted up and she looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "I must be going-" She stared in front of her as the sword started to glow, growing bright enough that she had to close her eyes. When she blinked the dark blotches away, "crazy." She finished as she looked to where the sword once was.

In its place stood a man with pale skin, dark hair, and darker eyes. He ripped a thin strip of cloth from the sleeve of his white yukata before taking her hand in his, tightly bandaging her thumb. Sakura wordless watched his movements, a thousand thoughts rushing in her head. The man released her hand and bowed to her.

"Why are you so pale?" She blurted out as she tried to figure out what was happening. "Who-what are you?" She waved her hands in front of her, flustered.

"My name is Sai." He smiled at her as if to calm her. She felt more on edge. "I am one of many swords entrusted to defeat evil spirits, Summoner."

"I must be hallucinating." Sakura turned away. "I can't deal with this. I just want to go to sleep and not deal with this right now." The rosette padded off, mumbling about overworking and stress. Mechanically she began her bedtime ritual, eyes darting to the side every now and then, looking for more hallucinations. Finally in bed, she closed her eyes and swore to lessen her workload.

o o o

Sakura wasn't a morning person. Every day she struggled to wake up at six, often staying in the comfort of her warm bed for half an hour. The woman got out of bed in a huff, the promise of tea keeping her from returning to sleep. As usual she padded her way toward the kitchen to get the kettle going while she readied herself for the day. Eyes half opened, her hand went to the light switch, flicking it on.

The rosette paled. In front of her stood the man she dismissed as a figment of her imagination. He rose from his seat to give her a quick bow. "I heard you wake so I prepared you breakfast." Her eyes met his then darting to the table. "I did not see a hearth so I made a small fire outside. I hope it wasn't presumptuous of me to go through your.." He hesitated a moment, gesturing towards the fridge. "Your pantry."

"A fire?"

"Yes, in your courtyard." He answered, smiling to reassure her. It didn't work. Sakura hurried past him to the window overlooking the garden. "I already put out the fire. I suggest eating before your food gets cold, my lady."

"Who are you?" Sakura glared at him. "I don't know who paid you to mess with me but it's not funny." Crossing her arms she waited for his answer. He stilled, searching her eyes for something.

"I am Sai. One of many swords created to protect against malevolent Yōkai."

"But you're human." Protested Sakura. "You're ju-" Sai held his hand in front of him, palm shimmering. A small light emerged from his skin where a sword appeared suddenly, the same sword as last night. "Magic." She finished weakly. Sai gestured for her to sit down and eat.

Sai sat across from her and watched as Sakura pushed her rice porridge around. "I-" He stopped, unsure eyes avoiding hers, before becoming blank once more. "I have been sleeping for many years. What you saw was my dormant form. When you cut yourself, I felt your blood call to me." A pale hand reached out, gently touching her healing thumb. "It is fate that you have awaken me, summoner."

"I..I don't understand." Sakura pulled her hand away his touch."Summoner? Yōkai? This is a bit much."

Sai considered his words carefully. "I know this is overwhelming." He glanced around the room. "This is difficult for me too."

"Oh." Sakura took in the sight of him. Still dressed in the white yukata from last night, the sleeve torn. He looked so out of place in her kitchen. "You must feel confused." _Lost._ She thought of how he cooked with a fire outside instead of stove. Sakura wondered how she'd feel if she was dropped in a strange future, not knowing how to do something so simple as cook in her kitchen. "We can take this slowly." Sai looked up, tension leaving his body. "One day at a time."

He smiled.

o o o

"Summoners," Sai began to explain, "are those who command our power." He watched her carefully put a tea set in a box. "We form bonds with them to gain power. Without a summoner, we cannot fight at full strength. The Swords are used as tools to defeat Yokai that are a threat to humans."

"Do all summoners get the whole sword turns into a person thing?" Sakura held her hand up. "Pass the red ribbon please."

"Our meeting was unusual but not unthinkable." Placing the ribbon in her hand, he continued. "Often we meet out summoners in human form."

"So how does one typical become a summoner?"

"After we found someone we believe is worthy, we form a bond that is sealed when they spill their blood on our blade."

The rosette snipped at the ribbon and began to tie a bow when she noticed Sai fell silent. "Sai?" She looked up. His eyes were closed with a grimace on his face.

"There are times," He said slowly, "when the bond is forced. Occasionally we are too weak without a summoner and must forge a bond due to dire situations. This happens very rarely. It is also possible for a human to force a Sword into a bond if we are weak."

"Did I?" Her hand rose to cover her mouth in horror.

"No." He reassured her. "I would be stuck in my slumbering state if it weren't for you. I'm grateful."

She smiled weakly at him. Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So how come I haven't seen any evil spirits?"

"You can't see them?"

"No, Yōkai are considered just folklore."

"I can feel them." Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. "The Swords can detect Yōkai and each other." He explained. "We can minimize our presence so other Swords can't feel us and some Yōkai also have that ability."

Sakura placed the wrapped tea set down and rubbed her temples. "Let me get this straight, You are a magical sword who fight demons with the help of a summoner. Theres other swords out there with other people like me. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes."

Sakura waited for him to continue. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Sakura felt her temple throb in irritation. "Excuse my rudeness, but I would prefer to speak about this at a later time." The swordsman stood up and bowed, leaving Sakura alone with her questions.

o o o

Sakura slowly felt herself wake from her sleep and glanced at the clock. With a groan she shoved a pillow over her head, trying in vain to go back to sleep only to get up with a huff. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen for water when she noticed the low lights were on. "Sai?" He sat at the table, staring at nothing. "Sai?" Sakura went to his side, tapping his shoulder.

"I apologize. Would you like me to serve you tea?" Sai stood and began to get cups out.

"I just want some water before going back to sleep. Why aren't you asleep?" Pale hands stilled. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't mean to worry you." Sai smiled at his summoner only for her to frown at him.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Dark eyes focused on her hand as he spoke. "What if I don't wake up again?" Reluctantly he met her eyes. "I don't want to be stuck again."

Sakura bit her lip, mulling thoughts over. "You never did explain how you got stuck in that state. Can that happen again?" He slowly shook his head. "Would it be helpful if you slept in the same room as me? I use to be scared of the dark and my mother would sleep in the room with me to make me feel safe."

Sai hesitantly nodded. "If it wouldn't burden you."

"I'll go get the futon then."

o o o

Sai listened to the soft sounds of Sakura breathing in and out, matching his own to hers as he tried to relax his body. _In._ He loosened his grip on the blanket. _Out._ Gradually he felt the tension leave his body. _I'll be here_. He closed his eyes. _She'll be here._

* * *

 **AN** : I originally wrote this as a two part drabble. I liked the idea but didn't have a story at the time. After posting it, I couldn't stop thinking about Magical Girl!Sakura so I've been working the past couple of months on this story line. I currently plan this to be MultiSaku however I have been thinking about my endgame pairing.

I renamed the drabble version of this to As One:Divergence. I'll be posting ideas and fun little non canon stories set in this AU over there. If you haven't read the drabble version I'd hold off for a couple chapters because the drabble is set in the future of this fic. Or read it if you don't mind.

Please leave feedback on things you enjoy or want to see, it helps me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2| One Day At A Time

Goosebumps formed on her skin as she felt a presence in the room. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her that it must be one of the monsters she imagined at a kid, she forced herself to open her eyes. "What are you doing?" Sakura shrieked as she scrambled backwards.

"You sleep with your mouth open." Sai remarked, sat inches from where her face once was. "Do you normally drool?"

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since sunrise."

The rosette glanced out the window. "And how long have you been watching me?"

"Since sunrise."

Her face burned with embarrassment.

o o o

"Allow me." Sai insisted as he followed Sakura into the kitchen.

She shook her head. "You don't know how to use the stove or any of this." Sakura gestured around her to prove her point. "I also don't want anymore fires."

"I can learn."

"Fine." She relented. "You can learn how to use the toaster." She sidestepped him and went to turn on the stove. Sai watched with fascination as the burner lit with a click. Sakura placed the kettle down before turning to him. "This is the toaster. You put slices of bread in it." The summoner tossed the bag of bread at him. "Then push this down." Carefully, Sai put in one slice of bread before looking to Sakura for approval. "And another one." Confidently he placed the second slice in before pushing down the lever. "Can you get the cups while I get the jam? Top cabinet on your left."

Sai nodded and reached for the cabinet door when the toaster dinged. Startled, he materialized his sword and stabbed the toaster. The rosette yelped in pain as she smacked her head on the fridge in her rush to straighten up. "Are you okay?" Sai rushed to her side but she waved him off.

"What did you do?" Sakura looked over to the toaster, sword still in it. As Sai opened his mouth to explain, the toasted began to spark. "Oh no." Sakura moaned as the toaster caught on fire.

o o o

"This can be your room for now." Sakura motioned for Sai to follow as she opened the door. "It use to be my grandfather's so it hasn't been used in years. You can use some of his clothes since you're use to more..old fashion. We can buy you some clothes when we go out for a new toaster." Sai peered around the room before following Sakura in. "Take this." Sakura handed over a magazine. "So you can see what people wear now."

"Are most clothing tight fitting?" He flipped through the magazine, stopping on a page every now and then. "I will study this. Thank you."

"So should we go over more of this summoner stuff?" Sai dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Let me grab my bag." Sakura hurried out of the room before returning with a small bag. "I learn better when I can write it down." She explained, taking out a notebook and pen. "Helps me concentrate on the words." The summoner motioned for him to begin.

"The bond between Summoner and Sword is the foundation of power." Sai recited. "It is a tether between our souls. The stronger the bond, the stronger we are. Currently your soul is getting use the bond between us. Although I can fight Yōkai alone, I am at my strongest when I am bonded to someone. When we merge souls, we can unlock our fullest potential."

"Merge souls?"

"When we reach Unity. The sum of your power and mine combined." He reached out for her notebook and flipped to a blank page. "Our strength is our bond." He drew three outlines of a person then reached for several pens. "You." He pointed to the one he filled with red. "Me." He pointed to the blue one. "When we reach Unity we can achieve more." Slowly he filled the middle outline with both colors. "A merging of souls. It brings together our strengths and if we don't have a stable bond, our weaknesses." Sai dragged down the red pen in rough strokes. "Disparity.

"Disparity is the when our bond is chaotic. When one of us forcefully takes over." He ran the blue pen through the still wet red ink, muddling the two into an ugly color. "When we have different goals. When we cannot work in unison."

"What if I let you be in charge?" Sakura looked up from the drawing, fixing her eyes on him.

"If either one of us relinquishes control completely then it will take more energy, chakra. It's easier for a summoner to have total control than a sword since the summoners are the vessel." Sai noticed her confusion and clarified. "All beings have chakra but swords and Yōkai have larger reserves. When you become summoner you become a vessel for our chakra. You refine our chakra, making it stronger before channeling it through the bond."

"So like light and a magnifying glass." Sai tilted his head. "It's a piece of glass that makes things look bigger. I'll show you one later."

o o o

Sakura hastily finished writing down her grocery list before grabbing her purse. "I'm just going to the store quickly." She called out to Sai as she slipped on her shoes.

"I'll join you."

Sakura eyed him then the door. "It probably be best if I don't leave you alone." She sighed. "Might as well get a new toaster while we're out."

Sai dutifully followed Sakura, always two steps behind her, while Sakura led the way towards the bus station. The rosette tried to ignore the looks others were giving Sai,mentally added clothing to her shopping list, as she pulled the pale man onto the bus and into a seat next to her. He sat rigidly next to her. "This is like a carriage." Sakura tried to reassure him with a smile.

When they reached their stop, Sakura motioned for Sai to get up. He bolted up and quickly went for the exit, his hand pulling her along with him as she tried to keep up. His eyes were squeezed tight as he breathed through his nose. "Are you nauseous?" A small nod. "Would you like to sit down?" He nodded again. Sakura took his hand in hers as she quietly scolded herself. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you never rode a bus before." The rosette rubbed small circles on his back in an effort to soothe him. "Just tell me when you're feeling better."

Sakura continued rubbing circles absentminded as she people watched only stopping when she felt a Sai shift. He slowly got to his feet before looking to Sakura. "Shall we go?"

The two walked quietly together before Sakura pointed out a small clothes store. The door chimed as she opened it, a chorus of welcomes came from the employees as the pair walked in. Sai followed closely as Sakura looked around, unsure where to begin.

"Can I help you?" A man wearing the shop logo approached them. He looked at Sakura before turning his attention to Sai and quirking a brow. "Some new threads?"

"Just looking a couple shirts and some pants for him."

"Right, I'd be happy to help your boyfriend if you want to wait for him on that bench. Or you can check the back wall. We got a new shipment of couples clothes."

Sakura face began to heat up. "No! Uh, I don't-we don't need couples outfits. I'll just go sit over there." The rosette squeaked before she hurried away from the men, covering her cheeks in an effort to cool them down.

"Man, your girlfriend is really shy." She heard the salesman chuckle as he led Sai further into the shop.

o o o

"Toaster, groceries, clothes.." Sakura muttered to herself. "I think that's it. Time to head back home." Turning to Sai, she looked down at his hands. "You sure you can carry all that? I don't mind carrying some more."

"I am fine." He gave her a stiff smile.

"If you insist. I can take more if your hands get tired. If we take the bus it would be easier," Sai's face seemed to pale, "but we can walk back. It's not too bad of a walk."

"Lead the way."

They walked home in silence. Sakura glanced over to companion every now and then, taking a good look for once. His skin was almost parchment white, she mused to herself, combined with ink black hair. He was taller than her, but then again most guys were. If he wasn't dressed in her grandfather's clothes, she might consider him handsome, despite the whole strange magic sword deal.

"Sakura." He placed her behind him as he focused in front of them.

"What is that?"

"Yōkai."

It almost looked like a stray dog but looking at it made Sakura feel uneasy. Its fur was dark black and matted with long thin legs. The Yōkai turned its attention them and let out a low growl as its eyes open, revealing pupil less eyes that glowed white.

"Sai?"

"Our bond is still weak." The sword placed the bags next to Sakura. "I will take care of this."

"Will you be-Sai!" Sakura flinched back as the spirit lunged at them, closing her eyes as she waited to feel claws sink into her.

"Sakura." The summoner opened her eyes. Sai stood in front of her, sword raised as he blocked the attack. "I exist to protect you." He swung his blade forward, knocking the creature away, then turned to her and smiled. "I'll be done shortly."

The man ran forward and slashed at the spirit's legs, cutting one off. Sai dodged teeth and claw as he continued to slice at the Yōkai until it turned away and began to flee. Quickly, Sai cut the spirit off and aimed at its head, lopping it off. Its body twitched before it became dust.

Sai flicked his sword, cleaning it off blood, as it shimmered before disappearing in a shimmer of light. Picking up the bags once more, he looked to Sakura. "Shall we head home?"

"That was a Yōkai?" Sakura asked bewildered. "And you just kill it like that?"

"Did I not perform sufficiently?" He frowned. "If I disappointed you, I apologize. I will be in better condition to fight next time."

"No, I'm just surprised." She clarified. "I didn't expect to actually see a Yōkai." A loud chime came from her bag, distracting her from her thoughts as she fumbled to get it. "We gotta head home fast."

o o o

"Sakura-san."

The rosette finished unlocking the door before turning to look behind her. "Hyuga-san." She greeted as discreetly pushed Sai through the door. "I just finished shopping but you both can wait in the study while I make tea."

Neji nodded before heading inside as Sakura held the door open, Hinata mumbled a quiet thank you as she followed her cousin inside. Both Hyugas were familiar enough at her house, making their way to the study as Sakura went to put the bags down in the kitchen.

"Who are they?" Sai looked curiously to Sakura.

"Customers." Sakura explained as she turned on the kettle. "My family has made ceramics for generations and the Hyugas own a large pharmaceutical company." Sakura glanced at Sai. "They sell Medicine and make a lot of money. Our pottery can sell for a lot of money. Well my father's does anyways, I'm still making a name for myself." The kettle whistled loudly before Sakura turned off the stove. "Can you finish making the tea? I feel rude if I make them wait any longer."

Sakura thanked Sai as he agree before making her way back to her guest, smoothing out her hair and clothes as she tried to look more presentable. "Thank you for your patience." Sakura said with a smile before sitting down at the low table. "What can I help you with?"

"Our Grandfather's birthday will be coming up soon and we'd like to have a sake set made for him." Neji began.

"He's fond of your family's works." Hinata quietly added.

"We thought he would be pleased having something made from you as he already owns some pieces made by your father and grandfather."

"I'd be happy to." Sakura grinned.

Sai slipped into the room quietly, placing the tea on table as Sakura thanked him. "Who is this?" Neji scrutinised Sai before turning his attention to Sakura. "I haven't seen him before."

Sai bowed. "I am Sai, Sakura's servant."

"He's not! I mean-he's uh," Sakura tried to keep from getting flustered. "An apprentice! He just started as an apprentice. He takes this all too seriously." She laughed nervously before turning her attention to counting the tatami mats that suddenly seemed so interesting now.

"Con-congratulations." Hinata shly smiled in Sai's direction. "Sakura-san m-must be a wonderful teacher."

"Thank you, Hyuga-san."

"Hinata is fine." She managed to squeak out as her face turned pinker than Sakura's hair.

Neji pulled a piece of paper and slid it over to Sakura. "I compiled all the information you need there." A glance to his red faced cousin and made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a sigh. "Excuse us Sakura-san, we have other matters to attend to."

The two bid their goodbyes leaving Sakura and Sai alone. The summoner buried her face in her hands. "Don't say that again." Came her muffled voice.

"I cannot understand what you're saying."

"I said don't do that again." Sakura grumbled as she ignored her red cheeks. "Servants aren't common and people might misunderstand."

"Should I introduce myself as your boyfriend?" Sai asked innocently.

"No!" Sakura threw the pillow she was sitting on at him. "Why would?"

He easily dodged. "The attendant at the store called me that and you did not correct him."

"I-I'm not, You're not-I'll explain that tomorrow." Sakura groaned in frustration, wondering what she did to deserve this.

* * *

 **AN** : There probably is a few typos in this but I'm uploading this quickly. Life's been hectic so I haven't been able to work on this as much as I want to. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days while I still have internet. The next chapter should be fun since a few characters will be showing up.

Any feedback would be great. Characters you want to see in this, ect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3| As One

"Sai?" After a few minutes she knocked again. "Sai? Are you up?" Sakura chewed on her lip as she internally argued whether it was rude to barge into his room, even if it was her house. "I'm coming in!" She warned before slowly opening the door to reveal an empty room. The futon folded neatly in the corner was the only sign someone had been staying in this room.

The summoner mulled over her thoughts as she went to the kitchen to brew herself a cup a tea. For the past week the man has been disappearing without a word, leaving Sakura to worry about him for hours on end. Usually he would appear before she turns in for the night but she wasn't sure if she heard him come in last night.

"He can take care of himself." She mumbled into her cup, despite the images of Sai getting hit by a car, getting lost, or being attacked by Yōkai flashing through her mind. "He's fine." She tried reassuring herself. "He is some sort of magic man, he'll be fine." She tapped her fingers against her cup. "Nope. Not fine. He's going to end up in some sort of trouble." Sakura sighed, placing the cup down before heading towards the pottery studio.

Picking up a bar of clay, Sakura turned on the pottery wheel and got ready to work. Determined to focus on sculpting, she let the clay distract her from her worries. Slowly she worked on the flask commissioned for the Hyugas. "Stupid Sai." Sakura grumbled as she dipped her fingers into water. "Disappearing jerk." She continued to hollow out the clay with two fingers. "Maybe he decided to move out." The clay continued to spin against her fingers, the neck she fashioned began to get wider. Sakura huffed. "Stop thinking about him." She scolded herself before looking at her flask that now resembled a bowl. "I can't work!" She squashed the clay into a lump before jumping to her feet.

Sakura storms through the house and in less than five minutes she pulls on her shoes then she's out the door with barely an idea where to look for Sai but She'll find him. If there is one thing certain, it's that _Sai doesn't know shit_.

He barely knows anything about the world he lives in, he doesn't know how to work the tv so how the hell is he suppose to know anything else out here. He might be in jail for all she knows, arrested for swing his sword at automatic door or something equally as silly.

The gate clicks close behind her and she turns to face a confused Sai. Now she feels like the idiot because of course he'd be careful, he's been careful all week. Why would he slip up now? _You're like a helicopter parent_ , she scolds herself as they stand in an awkward silence until she clears her throat. "I was wondering where you were." He doesn't even blink. "You didn't come home last night. I was worried something happened."

"I apologize. I will make sure to ask permission to patrol for now on."

"Why do you act like that?" He stares blankly at her. "You act like if your my servant." She clarifies. "You're not beneath me or anything. I thought..I thought we were suppose to be partners."

Sai's mouth almost twitches into what she swore was a genuine smile before he opens the gate. "I understand. For now on I will keep that in mind. I'll also tell you where I'm going so you don't worry." Warmth fills him at that thought.

The sword all but pushes her back into the house, chiding her about how she might catch a cold. He tells her to go take a seat and off he goes to make tea because if there is one thing he knows it's that.

o o o

"Hold out your hands."

"Like this?" Sakura held out both hands, palm side up.

He held his own hand above her and with a shimmer of light a sword appeared. Gingerly he placed the sword in her waiting hands. "This is the embodiment of my power as well as my being. If the blade is my soul then my body is the sheath." Her fingers traced the handguard delicately as if the lion would crumble beneath her touch. "You need to be familiar with my blade for when we fight together."

"Is our bond ready? You said last time it was still weak."

"It's ready." He nodded. "But for now just familiarize yourself with my blade. Get use the weight and how it feels in your grip."

Sakura shifted the blade into one hand then into the other. Finally imitated Sai's stance from his fight with the spirit. Holding the blade with both hands, she looked to Sai for approval. He readjusted her grip before nodding in approval to her.

"We can work on teaching you more another day." Sakura returned the sword to Sai's waiting hand. "I would like to take you somewhere later."

o o o

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Sakura asked for the tenth time.

"I'm fine."

She eyed his exposed midriff. "All right." It was hard to tell which was more attention grabbing between his current outfit and her grandpa's clothing. Sakura glanced at him once more. _All he needs is leather pants to go with that cropped jacket_.

"Just in here."

"Sai, this is a warehouse."

"Yes."

"Why are we going into a warehouse? It's almost night time."

"We should hurry then."

Resigned, Sakura followed the man in. The lights flickered for a moment before bathing the warehouse in a yellow tint. "This is a bad idea." Sakura muttered to herself. "Only creepy villains hang out in old warehouses."

"I resent that." came a voice behind her. Nearly jumping, Sakura moved closer to Sai as she whirled around. A man with silver hair stood at the entrance, most of his features hidden by a mask that Sakura swore hid a smile. "You can sit over there." The man pointed to the corner with crates. "Go on." He shooed her.

Confused and annoyed, Sakura glared at him before setting off to her appointed area. First she stood, refusing to sit because some weirdo with a mask told to her but soon her feet ached and she found herself reluctantly sitting down, using the crate as a chair while she waited for Sai to finish whatever business he had here so they could go home.

After must have been an eternity, two more men entered. Their looks contrasting each other as they stood staring at her. The blond one waved enthusiastically until Sakura gave a small wave back which earned her a grin. The dark haired one glared at her before joining the first stranger.

 _He'd be_ _better looking if he wasn't rude,_ she grumbled internally as she watched the four of them talk. The summoner shifted in on the crate as her butt fell asleep. Really, Sakura thought to herself, she should have never followed Sai to this place. She's only known him for weeks and the whole summoner-sword thing was the only reason she felt safe hanging out at some warehouse.

The rosette debated the pros and cons of using Sai's sword to defend herself if things got dicey, contemplating if she'd go to jail if a fight broke out. Not that they could really arrest her if the One eyed weirdo and his two lackeys had to explain that she attacked them with a _magic sword_.

"I refuse to bend to some pink girl's whims." The dark haired one spat out. "We are not toys."

"Calm down, Sasuke." The silver haired one clasp a hand on the rude one's shoulder. "Sai did brought us together for a reason."

Blood calls to blood." Sai intoned. "Sakura freed me from my slumbering state. In her hands I felt the call." He gestured to her, "If you do not believe me, feel free to test it yourselves." Sakura sat there awkwardly as all four men looked at her. She would give anything for a yōkai to appear right now.

"Tch." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Blood means nothing to me if she doesn't have the right to wield." The rosette almost rolled her eyes. To think she thought he was cute. "Get up."

"What? Me?"

He stormed over and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Prove you're worthy." His left hand glowed white and suddenly a sword appeared. He pointed it towards her throat, anger in his eyes.

Startled, she jumped away from the man as her mind tried to process what the hell was going on. "You're another one." She groaned "Great." For the second time this month, Sakura swore she was going crazy. She looked to Sai who seemed unfazed by Sasuke's actions.

"I'll fight the teme." The blond one spoke with glee as his eyes met hers.

"Naruto." Sai grabbed his shoulder. "Stand with Kakashi. I will fight with Sakura."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and gave Naruto a pat. "Maybe next time."

"Sakura." Sai motioned for her. Giving wide berth to Sasuke, Sakura made her way to Sai. Naruto and Kakashi stood against the walls, eyeing her with interest. "Are you ready?" The pale man asked quietly. _No_ She wanted to scream and haul him back home.

"I don't know." She finally answered and looked back at their opponent. "What if he's right? What if I'm not worthy? I don't feel worthy. I don't even have a handle on what's going on."

Gently, Sai held her chin, making her look back at him. "You are worthy. I felt it the moment you looked upon me." He closed his eyes only to slowly open them again. "Do not be nervous. We will do this together. I will guide you."

She took a deep breath to steel herself before nodding. "I'm ready." She said quietly.

Eyes never leaving hers, Sai kneeled before her. Clasping both hands around hers, he lead her hands to his chest. "My blade is yours." A glow emitted from his chest. As she pulled the sword out, the glow spread throughout Sai's body, shining brightly.

Sword in hand, Sakura looked around for Sai. _I'm here_. She looked around after hearing his voice. _Together_. As if someone was guiding her body, she held the sword and moved into a stance." _Perhaps_ ," She felt herself smile, " _You will prove yourself worthy to us, Traitor_." They spoke as one.

"Oh gross." Complained Naruto from the sidelines. "She's doing the freaky Sai smile." Kakashi shushed the blond.

Sakura held her sword in front of her, inviting the dark haired asshole in front of her to try and defeat her. Asshole? _Asshole_ repeated the voice in her head. ' _Is there a way to mute you?_ ' She thought. _This is part of the bond between Blade and Master. If you have issues with this form of communication then you should be relieved to be with me. Kakashi's thoughts would be..unsatisfactory and Naruto is known for his fervent chatter._ Sai's voice paused. _Sasuke broods._ Sakura held back a snort while the three other swords looked on in confusion. ' _Broods?'_ Sakura repeated back. _Agonize, mope, worry._ Sai offered. _Sulk_. A small giggle escaped her.

"Will you take this seriously?" Sasuke growled out as he readjusted his grip on his sword.

"Would you like to wager a bet?" Kakashi asked on the sidelines. Naruto grinned in response.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at the two.

 _Now_. She lunged at her opponent, sword striking sword as he quickly raised his to block. Sakura swung her sword again, keeping him in a defensive stance. _Back off_. Before she could question why, she felt herself jump back right as Sasuke attempted to sweep her off her feet. He dashed towards her and she felt the wind as the sword cut where she stood just moments before. Sasuke slashed once more only for her to block, their roles reversed as she was the one guarding with her sword. Her arms trembled. Sasuke smirked. "Weak." He spat.

Sakura glared at him. ' _Asshole'. Asshole_ agreed Sai. She felt Sai guide her once more, kicking Sasuke in the knees followed by a swing of her sword against his, knocking it out of his hands. Her sword at his throat. "Weak." She mimicked.

"Holy shit." breathed Naruto. "Did you see that? Kakashi, she just kicked the teme's ass. Oi, Sasuke! How does it feel to lose to a girl?" Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to glare at the blond. "What the hell, Sai!" He hollered. The sword that was in her hand seconds ago was now embedded in the wall, right between the blond's legs.

Sai walked her body over to where Naruto stood. One hand on the sword, they glared with emerald eyes. " _Show some respect, dickless."_ The man gulped.

A giggle from the left and both turned to look as Kakashi held a hand to his face. "Sorry," His uncovered eye twinkled, "It's just this is exactly the same as my book." Sakura glanced back at Naruto who's face was scrunched up in disgust. Before Sakura could ask Sai spoke. _The answer is inappropriate for a woman of your status._ Her hand pulled the sword out of the wall and she took a step back. "By the way," Kakashi drawled out. "Sasuke left. You should make sure he get's home in one piece."

Naruto ran off only yelling "Bye Sakura-chan!" before disappearing.

Sakura's eyes drooped, her body heavy with exhaustion, then suddenly Sai was there holding her up. "I shouldn't have pushed us this much."

"'s fine." She mumbled.

"I'll drive you back." Kakashi offered and soon Sakura found herself resting her head against the car door while the two men spoke quietly to each other. Drifting in and out of sleep, she felt herself lifted into someone's arms. She snuggled closer to their warmth. "You sure you can carry her inside?" Kakashi quietly question.

"She's my summoner." Sai tighten his hold on her.

* * *

 **AN** : Fun fact, I named the story after the whole "The spoke together as one" bit. If you read the drabble version of As One it was the whole warehouse scene so now AO:D will have new chapters that won't spoil this story. I'm posting a new chapter over there about what if Sai didn't bond with Sakura first.

Guest asking about Sasuke and Naruto: This chapter answered that question!

Guest about mangas: I was inspired by the Magical Girl genre and used Pretear for inspiration. It has the whole merging with a magical being and wielding their weapons which I loved. It didn't occur to me until recently that this has a Noragami feeling to it. I haven't read/watched any of those recently but I definitely recommend them all. The plot doesn't follow any of those so no spoilers if you read them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4|

She woke up feeling like shit. Her limbs were stiff and a headache throbbed beneath her eyelids. "I feel like death."

"You do resemble a corpse." Sai agreed.

Sakura glared back and tossed a pillow at him. "You can at least have the decency to be hit." She huffed before rolling to face away from him, pulling the blankets up to her neck as she settled in to sleep more.

"I have your morning meal already prepared. I suggest eating it before we have guest."

She sat up. "Guest?" Sakura asked, turning to see that Sai was already gone.

Sakura hurried through her morning routine, dressing quickly before heading to the table. She grimaced as she looked at what she assumed was a fried egg next to charred toast. Her eyes met Sai's expectant gaze then back to the food. With a forced smile she sat down and began eating, careful to not show her thoughts on her face. Washing down the meal with surprisingly well made tea, she turned her attention back to Sai. "You said about guest?"

"Was the meal to your satisfaction?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"It was..kind of you to make it." She finally answered. "Maybe in the future we can cook together."

"There is no need for you to lower yourself to do such meaningless task." He began to clear the dishes. "I will go to the studio when I am finished here."

With no room to argue, Sakura went to work on her commissions. Working the clay into shape, Sakura quickly lost herself in her thoughts. Although she told Sai they were equals, he seemed more comfortable acting as her servant than her equal. Her plan was to ease him into the idea of being her partner rather than keep the strange roles he was stubbornly attached to.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. Sakura scrambled to her feet as she rushed to the door. "I'll get it." She called over her shoulder. As helpful as he wanted to be, Sai answering the door to her regular customers would only cause trouble for her. Sakura smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothing and fixed her hair before opening the door. "How may I help-"

"Yo." Greeted a tall man with silver hair and shouldn't be anywhere near her house.

"Sakura-chan! We-"

Sakura slammed the door shut and whirled around to look at Sai. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded

o o o

The three men sat across from her while Sai placed several teacups down before settling next to her. First he poured for her then Kakashi. It was after he finished pouring for himself that she noticed Sasuke did not have a cup. From the glare, Sasuke noticed as well. She was mid sip when Naruto finally noticed. "Hey! What about teme?"

"I serve tea to guest, not snakes." Sai replied before sipping on his own tea. Sakura coughed as she swallowed wrong. Her eyes met Kakashi's as he shook his head, silencing any questions she may have before voicing them.

Sakura didn't know what was going to drive her crazy first, the tension in the room or the dark spot on Kakashi's mask from drinking tea. "I'll make more tea!" She declared before getting up and taking the half empty pot and cups with her.

Hidden away in the kitchen, Sakura braced herself on the counter. "Breathe." She told herself. "Just breathe." Her eyes squeezed closed as she slowly counted to ten. At last she felt herself calm down and turned to fill the kettle when she noticed a figure standing at the doorway.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted her for the second time today. He ignored her startled jump and began to wash the used followed his lead, setting the kettle on the stove. "I know this is difficult for you. The idea of yōkai and Summoner bonds is.."

"Crazy?" She supplied.

"Crazy." He agreed. "I'm sure being bonded to Sai wasn't easy at first either." Kakashi paused drying the dishes as he turned to examine her. "This world is new for you. For Sai too. As much as you don't understand about yōkai and the duties of a summoner, Sai knows nothing of our world today. He has been sleeping for hundreds of years. I'm glad he has you." Kakashi came to stand next to her, placing the cups down on the tray. "But now you have us too." With that he left the kitchen, leaving her to ponder over his words.

"How long does it take to use a bathroom?" Sakura heard Naruto shout.

"I got lost looking for the bathroom." Kakashi replied.

The kettle whistled turning her attention back to her task. After making sure she had enough cups, Sakura made her way back. The boys stopped talking as she entered the room. Silently she placed a cup in front of everyone. Once she finished pouring she sat back and waited for someone to speak.

"How long have you guys been together?" Naruto broke the silence.

"Over a moon's turn." Sai answered.

"You've been around for a month before looking for us?" Naruto yelled. "He's been hogging Sakura all to himself!

Kakashi turned to Sai. "How much does she know?"

"Sakura has been told the basics. We have encountered only one yōkai and promptly eliminated it."

"Strength?"

"Lesser"

Sasuke smirked. "She's been a summoner for over a month and all she has done was eliminate a lesser yōkai? That's pathetic."

"We defeated you last night. Easily." Sai moved as if to block Sasuke from even looking at her.

Sasuke glared. "You have the strength of the bond. Next time I won't be caught off guard."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall."

"Your weakness will be yours." Sasuke sneered back.

"Enough." Kakashi commanded. "We are stronger together. Remember that Sasuke."

"Tch. I'm going on patrol." Sasuke turned to Sakura for the first time. "I will not be held back by weakness."

With Sasuke gone, Naruto let out a sign. "He's normally not this much of a bastard." The blond glanced slyly at Sakura. "Where's the rest of your family, Sakura-chan?"

"My parents have an exhibit that's being showcased internationally." She answered honestly, caught off guard from the sudden change of topic.

"Then it's just you and Sai living here?" A fox like grin covered his face. "I'll go grab the bags." Naruto jumped up and quickly left.

"What?" Sakura turned to Kakashi. "What bags?"

"It would be safer for all of us to remain together." Kakashi explained.

"They're moving in?" Sakura turned to Sai.

"Yes." He said with a smile too wide for his face.

o o o

She watched as the men hauled bags up into Sai's room. There was no way she would allow them to stay in her parents' room and hell would freeze over before she gave up her own room. Sakura allowed herself to be petty enough to enjoy the thought of the men uncomfortably cramped together. After all, it was a small price for taking over her life.

Sakura made her way just sat down when she heard the door open behind her. Sai sat down near her, his expression unreadable as he studied her face. "As unbearable as it may seem, it is for your safety that enter your household." Sai fidgeted under her gaze, unsure what to do with his hands before placing them on his lap. "I was told to reassure you. Sasuke objected to the idea of living here. It is also my preference for him to stay elsewhere though Kakashi insist we stick together."

"How is that suppose to be reassuring?"

"It is reassuring that he does not want to stay here." Sai simply said. "Kakashi wishes to discuss arrangements with you."

Sakura turned to look at the door where Kakashi stood. Sai took a moment to appraise Kakashi before nodding and leaving the two alone. Kakashi leaned back against the wall. "You need to learn how to fight. You let Sai guide your body but you cannot rely on his strength alone."

"Is that why all of you are here? To teach me?"

"One of the reasons. Starting tomorrow I will train you how to protect yourself."

"Isn't the Swords duty to protect me?" Sakura asked. Sai reiterated over and over that it was his job to look after her.

A pained expression flickered on his face it smoothed into his usual expression. "Better to be safe than sorry." He said, false enthusiasm injected in his voice. "We should go check on the boys. Naruto has a bad habit of breaking things."

* * *

 **AN** : I'm not dead! I uploaded this immediately so please don't murder me! I will be uploading more often. I aim to have another chapter up soon. Please leave feedback, its the best way keeping me motivated. I swear I need someone to just yell at me to keep me from procrastinating.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5|

"There's no ramen." Naruto whined. "Not a single one in the pantry."

Sakura squeezed her eyes close as she tried to focus on the bond between her and Sai. It was as if she was trying to listen to Sai speak while she was underwater. Each time she felt like she was within reach of her goal, Naruto would distract her.

At first he sat next to her, insisting that he would meditate with her but quickly he grew bored. His restlessness would draw her attention when he drummed his fingers on the floor or when he shifted in place. Now he seemed to forget the purpose of this exercise entirely.

"I remember when they came out with instant ramen. I didn't think it would last. How could it compare to the mastery of a true chef? But they kept improving and now it almost taste as good as what you can get at a ramen stand!" He rambled on.

"You are a distraction. Leave." Sai said quietly from his seat.

"You just wanna hog Sakura-chan all to yourself!" Naruto scooted closer to Sakura. "You have to share!"

"Go on patrol." Kakashi ordered, eyes still glued to his book. "Call me if you see anything."

"But-"

"Go." Once Naruto left, Kakashi glanced up. "Sai."

Sai went to Sakura side and sat. Taking one of her hands in his before looking to her face.

Suddenly it was clear. She could feel his presences hum in her mind. "Oh." She blinked. "How come I can only feel the bound if we're touching?"

"The bond is like a bridge between you two. You need to build it brick by brick." Kakashi yawned before stretching. "Time to work on your body." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Footwork." He amended after a quick cursory glance.

Sai helped her up as Kakashi lead them out to the garden. Moving to the spot Kakashi pointed out, Sakura waited for further instructions. Kakashi retrieved a wooden sword from inside and walked over to her, sword outstretched to her waiting hands. He pushed her.

"What was the for!?" She yelled, brushing the dirt off herself as she got up.

"You're stance is the most important aspect of swordplay." He held out a hand and pulled her up. "Here," He tapped her left foot with the sword then the right, "and here are where your feet should have to be balanced." He shoved at her again.

"Hey!" She squawked.

"Stand."

She stood again and was knocked down once more. "You're enjoying this." She huffed. Sakura swore he was smiling beneath his mask.

"Again." He commanded.

Sakura groaned.

o o o

"He's a demon." Sakura murmured to herself. "He enjoys the pain and suffering of others."

"That's not true." Sai said with a frown. "He only takes delight in your pain."

"Great." Sakura leaned forward and cooled her cheek on the table.

The front door creaked opened and the sound of yelling reached all the way to the kitchen. The door slammed shut and sakura bit her tongue to keep from scolding the two as they made their way toward them.

"I got back first and you know it, teme!" Naruto hollered at Sasuke who ignored everyone and reached for the fridge.

Sai kept his back to them, focused on the stove. "You are too loud. Be quiet before you give Sakura a headache."

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" He winced at his volume. "Sorry Sakura-chan." He apologized once more. She heard the chair next to her scrap against the floor as it's pulled out and a moment later Naruto plopped down. "How was training?"

Sakura lifted her head. "Okay. We worked on footing all afternoon." Her eyes are drawn to Sasuke, his back against the wall as he ate a tomato like an apple. Yuck.

"You must be tired."

Sasuke snorted. "What good is a summoner who gets tired from standing?"

Sai stood ramrod straight at the stove. Hands white knuckled as he gripped the wooden spoon tightly. "Sakura is a hard worker. She is diligent and will not seek cheap methods to gain strength."

"Sai." Sakura said softly. The tension between the two made the air thick and hard to breath. Where is Kakashi? He knew how to manage the two.

"Annoying." Sasuke grits out between clenched teeth. Whether he meant Sai or her, she didn't know but his eyes were on her. His footsteps echoed in the room as he leaved. Naruto launched on to his feet,face torn as he glanced between Sai and the doorway before finally staying on the pale man.

"Sasuke is a dick, I know that." His voice quiet, "but you don't need to be one too."

Sai stirred the pot in silence and she wondered if he even knew she's the only one here.

o o o

Kakashi gave her the wooden sword after two days of him pushing her around. Her arms ached as she did as told. Under his guidance, she swings the blade three hundred times. Quickly she learned that if her swings were not up to his standard she would have to begin again.

She loses count somewhere around ninety and one hundred count after the second time she had to restart, focusing instead to make sure her swings are right. Hopefully Kakashi will know when she should stop. It felt like an eternity before Kakashi dismissed her. Either he was satisfied with her swings or he was bored. She imagined it was the latter.

A shower and lunch sounds perfect now. Her growling stomach made it an easy decision and her steps quicken as she heads to the kitchen only to find her pantry is empty. The fridge also in a sorry state, a small plate of leftovers is all that is left.

Her shower isn't much better. Her shampoo bottle is nearly empty and the conditioner has less than a drop left. The most upsetting thing is her body washes are all half used, even the ones she left unopened. Freshly towed and dressed, Sakura heads out to buy some groceries with Sai accompanying her. Her mood improved by the time they return home. Sai volunteered to take the bags in while she checks the mail.

Her mood drops drastically as she steps into the kitchen. Naruto has already claimed any instant noodle they bought while Sasuke just sits at the table, eyeing the food with disdain, Sai continued to put the food away, ignoring both men.

With a sigh, Sakura opened the bills in her hands and feels a warm breath over her shoulder. "Hmm that's more than I expected."

She turned to see Kakashi peering over her. Annoyed Sakura moved the bill out of sight when she smelt it. "Are you using my shampoo?" He took a step back. "You are!" She jabbed a finger at him. Kakashi sheepishly ran a hand through his hair as he looked around for an escape.

"Kaka-sensei you pervert." Naruto joined in, an arm is thrown around Sakura shoulder. "I'll keep you safe from him." Naruto promised her. Sakura leaned forward and Naruto's face became a bright red. "H-hey Sakura-chan!"

"You!" Her fury directed toward the blond. "You're the one who used all my body wash!"

"It smelled nice!"

"You didn't have to use all of them!" She pointed her finger at Kakashi. "And you didn't need to use all of my shampoo!"

"But feel how soft-"

"This is it! You are all freeloaders! You eat all the food, push me around, and now my utilities are going up. For now on you all will being pulling your own weight around here. Sai shouldn't be the only one helping." Sakura glared at all of the men and even Sasuke avoided her gaze.

She turned on her heel and went to the studio, the stress from the past week melting away as she began to shape the clay.

In the kitchen, the men turned to look at each other before the three joined Sai and begin to put the groceries away.

"She's scary." Naruto commented.

The others nodded in agreement.

o o o

Sakura restlessly tossed and turned in bed, never feeling comfortable enough to sleep. Finally she kicked off her blankets and got out of bed. She grabbed the empty cup on the bedside table and quietly went to refill it.

Voices came from the porch and she tiptoed towards it. "The others are...Obito..I wasn't..dra.." She recognized that as Kakashi's voice. Curiosity got the better of her and she listened next to the door.

"Danzo and I cou...haven't told..Sakura..I don't want to endanger her." Sai replied.

"Keeping her in the dark won't keep her safe." Kakashi paused. "This hostility with Sasuke needs to end. Naruto made his peace with him. You need to make yours. I'm not telling you forgive him but Sakura will be safer if all of us work together."

"Mad..out there.." Sai's voice came softly as she crept away.

* * *

AN: I updated AO:D where Sasuke is the summoner and Sakura is the sword so check it out if you haven't. Next chapter should have some action in it.


End file.
